peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 September 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-09-10 ;Comments *Peel tries various studio settings before finding one that he's happy with: "The thing is, there are loads of different settings for the microphone here. Each DJ that uses these microphones has a separate setting and I've always used other people's cos mine has always been what we doctors called shite. But as all of the others gets worse, somebody suggested that I should revert to mine. I must admit, so far of the three or four that I've tried tonight, this is the best one. So perhaps I should be John Peel, even though it's misspelt up there actually, but there you go." *Mention is made again of the fact that the Thursday evening show throughout September has been pushed back by two hours, to start at midnight to make way for a 1Xtra showcase: "Why it always happens to our programme and not Chris Moyles for example, I don't know, but it does." *A listener asks what has become of John's weekly column in the Radio Times. Peel says that the new editor has dispensed with his services. "I probably sealed my own fate because they said would I write something about Big Brother. I said I wanted to be the only person who was writing anything about television or television related that '''didn't' write about Big Brother... So I watched about thirty minutes of it and I wrote and said that the thirty minutes that I had watched had given me some unexpected insight into the thinking of suicide bombers. They felt that this was unsuitable for a family publication."'' *The John Lee Hooker track is trailed by Peel's memories of listening late at night to the original Kat's Karavan on WRR in Dallas. *John tells an anecdote from John Walters that ends with the punch line, "let the people SNIG!" *No Pig's Big 78 today or tomorrow because Sheila had been away in Liverpool over the weekend and got back too late to record any for John to bring into London. *Before John's Children track: "There have been loads of books written about Marc Bolan over the years and when I'm mentioned in them I do appear a bit of a knob to be perfectly honest. But the fact of the matter was that I always knew that Marc had a bad side to him, and most of us did, but nevertheless the nice side of him was really nice and I enjoyed his company enormously. And that's about all there is to say on the subject really." Sessions *Dick Dale #4. Recorded 28 August 2002. Tracklisting *Numbers: Driving Song (LP - Numbers Life) Tigerbeat6 *DJ/rupture: Track 10 (Mix LP - Minesweeper Suite) Tigerbeat6 *Luciano: Lesson Of Life (7") Black Diamonds *Architecture In Helsinki: Souvenirs (LP - Fingers Crossed) Demo *Dick Dale: Avalanche (Peel Session) *Jeff Beck: Rollin' And Tumblin' (LP - You Had It Coming) Epic *Titchy Bitch & The Fallen Angel: The Phantom (12") Phantom Trax (unknown) Track is announced by John as "The Phantom" but the artists' discography suggests that this is probably not the correct title. *Laura Cantrell: Don't Break The Heart (LP - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit and Polish *Ladytron: Seventeen (12") White Label *Catheters: Pale Horse (EP - I Fall Easy) Sub Pop *Paul B & Dissident: Technecium (Various EP - The Four Elements: Fire) Renegade Hardware *Dick Dale: Jesse (Peel Session) *John Lee Hooker: No Shoes (LP - Solid Sender) Charly *Yondo Sister: Reviens Johny (LP - Agenda) B Mas *Run For Cover Lovers: Castro (LP - The Difficult Nature Of Interpersonal Relationships) Rockin' Pussy *Kid 606: Frenchkiss (EP - Why I Love Life) Tigerbeat6 *Loxy and Mindmachine: Fiend (12") Architecture *Dick Dale: Gremmie 02 (Peel Session) *Venetian Snares: Happy Morning Condom Factory (LP - 2370894) Planet Mu *Tender Trap: Brown Eyes (LP - Film Molecules) Fortuna Pop *Luciano: Warning (7") Rashanco *People Like Us: In The Panto (CD - Recyclopaedia Britannica) Mess Media *World Burns To Death: Wretched Sons Of Kursk (EP - Human Meat... Tossed To The Dogs Of War) Prank :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Madam Zu: Blow (12") Nile *Nile: Kheftiu Asar Butchiu (LP - In Their Darkened Shrines) Relapse *Bad Wizard: Hurricane (LP - Sophisticated Mouth) Tee Pee Records *Dick Dale: Surftrip (Peel Session) *John's Children: Desdemona (7") Track *DJ Ordeal: You Win 4 I (EP - 7") Sparticus *Artimus Pyle: Family Tradition (Part 2) (EP - Fortress) Prank File ;Name *John_Peel_20020910.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online